


Dress Up

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Disguise, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A change of pace and a bit of color.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Kudos: 35





	Dress Up

“I’ll admit. I hadn’t been expecting a visit from you.”

Guy felt the linen sheets shift slightly as the reporter plopped down on the bed. “You weren’t? Really? I’m hurt, Guy. It took me a while to get here, but I had to come eventually. I am your biggest fan.” He cupped Guy’s cheek. Adoration shined in those light grey eyes.

Guy cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the palm of Sukea’s hand. “My biggest fan? Are you?”

“Second biggest fan?” Sukea tried, taking Lee into account.

Guy crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought. “…Are you?” He teased. He tried to hide a smile, but the edges of it still curled on his lips.

Sukea huffed and gave up with a shrug. “Well, I’m a big fan of yours, in any case. It’s not my fault there’s so much competition. You have too many fans.” Sukea pulled his hand away and lounged lazily on the bed, resembling Kakashi more than he did Sukea. “Anyway,” He quickly sat back up and perked up, discarding Kakashi’s relaxed nature for Sukea’s signature air of mysterious and mischief. “You appreciate a fresh face every now and then, don’t you? I wouldn’t want you getting bored in here, seeing the same people come in and out. I’m sure you’re getting tired of at least _one_ of them.”

The smile Guy had been trying so hard to hold back broke free in full force, shaking with laughter. “—I could never tire of any of my loved ones! But you are definitely a colorful face, Sukea! You’re a rare, pleasant surprise! Thank you for taking a break from your travels east and west just to come see me!”

Sukea brought his hand back up to Guy’s cheek, then snaked around the back of his neck to pull him close, careful to avoid any still-healing bruises or burns he had. “I’d travel the ends of the earth to see you.” Sukea leaned in and pressed a kiss to Guy’s lips, then another, then another. “You’re my favorite muse,” he whispered between stolen kisses.

He eventually pulled away with a pleased smirk. While Guy was blushing and stumbling mutely over his words, Sukea reached into his bag and searched around.

“Speaking of adding a bit of color in here, I brought you something to wear besides those breezy hospital gowns.” Sukea pulled out a brightly decorated scroll. “Let’s see if I still remember how to unseal a scroll. It’s been a while since my shinobi days… Should I try it?”

After watching Guy nod curiously, Sukea pulled the scroll open, summoning the gifts in a puff of smoke.

Out popped a plethora of Guy’s costumes and accessory. Guy’s wigs, his many disguises, different fake beards and props. From dresses to wizard’s robes to ballerina tutus to smocks. Guy had almost forgotten how many costumed he’d made and gathered over the years.

Sukea grinned with pride, closing his scroll again as he placed his fists on her hips. "How was that? As good as an active ninja?" Sukea said with a wink.

Guy grinned back. “You’re a little sloppy and out of practice, but you’re not bad,” he teased again.

Sukea rolled his eyes. “Well, anyway… sometimes it’s nice to put on a different face for a bit,” Sukea said, picking up one of the wigs and putting it haphazardly on top of Guy’s hair. “Who did you want to be today?”

Guy laughed and pulled on his fake wizard beard for a bit of innocent roleplay.


End file.
